


Unleash My Darkness

by AliasGlasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Dark Hermione Granger, Death, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Hermione Granger Scores a Black Sister Hat Trick, Magical Mafia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasGlasses/pseuds/AliasGlasses
Summary: Andromeda Black finds out there is no escape from family. Hermione Granger is brought along for the ride.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 212





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one shot but now it turned into a full fic. I'm sorry in advance if I don't keep consistent updates. New writer, reviews are *much appreciated.*  
> Also, unbeta'd. *We die like warriors.*

Hermione Granger could describe her life as ordinary. Right up until Andromeda Black came into it. Although the more accurate way to describe how their lives became intertwined is that Hermione literally crashed her way into the world of Andromeda.

_Hermione was too immersed in reading one of her newly acquired books when she collided abruptly with a soft but firm object. Being the object of movement sent her ass first to the floor of her expansive library._

_“Oh my. I didn’t mean to bump into you!”_

_The librarian blinked and looked up to the owner of the beautiful, melodic voice. Soft brown eyes and dark brown, almost black, curls framed the aristocratic and familiar face looking at her with worry. Snapping out of her trance, the shorter woman noticed the hand extended out to help her. She gratefully smiled at the taller witch and took the hand which gently pulled her upright._

_“It’s fine. I should really stop getting myself too deep into a new book.”_

_Hermione let out a small chuckle as she dusted herself off. The other woman smiled and picked up the culprit of the accident._

_“Venoms and its Applications to Potion Making, Vol. 2”_

_The melodic voice read out loud and sculpted eyebrows rose as she handed the tome back to the owner. The librarian smiled and nodded as she tucked the book safely under her arm._

_“Venoms aren’t just for offensive purposes. In small doses, it is effective for healing too.”_

_Hermione fell into her bookworm character easily to defend the book and the knowledge it contained. Her behavior coaxed a chuckle out of the other woman._

_“Relax Ms. Granger. I didn’t mean to sound skeptical of the book. In fact, I was wondering if you carried a text with the same line of thought.”_

_A wave of understanding washed over Hermione as her brain finally spat out the reason why this woman was familiar._

_“Ah of course, Ms. Black. Please follow me. I grouped the texts of a more… Darker nature together.”_

_The librarian led the way as the pureblooded woman followed after her._

_“Call me Andromeda, please.”_

_Andromeda said as she fell in step with the shorter woman. The latter smiled shyly up at her and nodded._

_“Only if you call me Hermione.”_

* * *

“Hello, love.”

The same melodic voice from her memory breathed softly into her ear as arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione smiled and glanced at her hand where the glimmer of her wedding band shined in the moonlight. Twisting around so she was facing Andromeda, she tangled her free hand into dark brown curls. Hazel met chocolate and smiles formed on both witches’ lips.

“I don’t need occlumency to know you were reminiscing.”

A kiss to the forehead had Hermione giggling softly. Her fingers toyed with the hairs on her wife’s nape. Andromeda’s nails applied light pressure to the shorter woman’s hips and a purr threatened to rumble out of her throat.

“Oh just remembering how our story started with me falling flat on my ass.”

Andromeda laughed at this.

“Indeed. Your nose was buried deep in that book.”

A slap to the arm quieted the older witch’s laughs but it couldn’t remove the mirth dancing on the still regal features. The answering huff told the pureblood that her wife was still a little miffed at the amusement on her behalf. However this was easily remedied by a lingering kiss to the lips. Hermione smiled against soft lips and pulled away.

“I should make you sleep in the guest bedroom for that.”

A wandless, wordless flick of the younger witch’s wrist sent the book, _because of course it was a book that occupied her other hand,_ away into its place in the bookshelf _._ A smirk was the answer to her threat and the librarian mentally rolled her eyes.

“You could… But you wouldn’t. You’d miss me in a minute.”

Andromeda’s head dipped to nuzzle her nose on the crook of Hermione’s neck, making the latter’s breath hitch. Her now free hand gripped the front of her wife’s robe.

“You play dirty, Andy.”

The muggle-born’s words were a little above a whimper.

* * *

_Andromeda often found herself visiting Hermione’s library which was aptly named Scholar’s Athenaeum. She often had no real explanation to be there but she did learn a thing or two from the pureblood culture. Eight times out of ten, the older witch could pull a plausible excuse out of her ass. Whether the Brightest Witch of Her Age saw through them or not, she’ll never ask. Half of the time she_ magically _produced a reason, the librarian and her would end up in the former’s office, talking for hours._

_One day, Hermione surprised the elder witch by asking her out to dinner. That Gryffindor courage was not just a myth after all. Impressing the Slytherin more was when the younger witch brought her to a 5 star muggle restaurant. Those places cost a lot and Hermione even managed to have a spot all to themselves._

_“You didn’t have to go all out you know.”_

_Andromeda said over her glass of wine. The librarian blushed as she grabbed her own glass. Attempting to control the heat of her cheeks, the shorter witch sipped at the wine before answering._

_“I think you’re worth going all out on, Andy.”_

_The resulting blush brought a smirk to the Gryffindor’s lips. Thankfully for Andromeda, she was saved from being a gay mess by their waiter taking their orders. Their date went on normally after that. Both talked indefinitely of all topics they could. A heated debate or two might have garnered the attention of the waiter once or twice but then the night was over all too soon for both witches._

_“Let’s take a stroll through the nearby park before I walk you home.”_

_How could the Slytherin say no to such charming words coming from a more charming woman? Taking the younger witch’s offered hand, they headed to the park to prolong their time together, even just for a little while._

* * *

The couple lounged in their bed, just basking in each other’s presence. Hermione idly traced random patterns on Andromeda’s naked back. The soft whisper of the younger half gently popped the bubble of silence that enclosed them both.

“You never talk about your family often, my love.”

Chocolate eyes glanced to hazel ones. Seeing the curiosity shining in those eyes, the elder silently sighed and propped herself up on her side as she took the idling hand and tangled their fingers together.

“I left my family because we… _I_ don’t... Agree with their… Lifestyle.”

Eyebrows furrowed at the answer and Hermione sat up straighter.

“What? Why? What kind of life do they lead?”

Just then a crash sounded from their living room. Both women’s heads turned to the door as the older reached for her wand. Before she could though, their bedroom door was blasted down. Two men in black robes and copper colored masks stormed in, their wands pointed at the witches.

“Nobody moves. We’d hate to defy the Don’s explicit orders.”

One drawled as the other casted an Incarcerous at both targets. Panicked, Hermione's eyes flashed to Andromeda for her to do something, _anything._ But to her utter dismay, the Slytherin just looked defeated. The wizard who spoke summoned robes to cover both witches as he and his partner approached.

‘Andy, what the hell is going on?!’

The pureblood heard her wife’s frantic thoughts and mentally sighed before telling the Gryffindor something that made her stomach twist in knots worse than the pull of Apparition.

_‘My family has finally found me.’_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is mad.  
> Narcissa observes.  
> Andromeda and Hermione are punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocking how fast I produced this. Still no beta.

Bellatrix Black was seething. Her wayward sibling dropped off the face of the earth and when the fearsome Don had finally found Andromeda, she had discovered she was married! And to a mudblood no less! The temperamental head flung the almost empty glass in her hand against the far wall, narrowly missing a blonde head.

“Watch your temper Bella. Don or not, I will hex you six ways to Sunday.”

Narcissa Black calmly warned her eldest sister as she brushed off imaginary dust from her shoulder. The raven haired witch snarled as she stood and towered over her Consigliere.

“I will do as I damn please Cissy!”

The Don rounded her desk and paced angrily behind her advisor, which prompted a quiet sigh from the latter.

“She runs off and practically disappears and then we do find her and she is married to a _mudblood_!”

Narcissa slowly stood up and turned to face her raving head of the family. She leaned against the vacated desk as her eyes followed the dark witch burn a hole in the carpet with how angrily she paced back and forth.

“I swear when the goons bring her and her filthy wife back--”

A knock cut off the pissed off crime lord. Ill timed for the henchman that knocked because his Don hadn’t gotten all of her fury out. A flick of a wand threw open the double doors to the furious snake’s nest and the first thing the poor sap saw was the feared witch’s crooked wand. Pointed at him.

“WHAT?!”

The screeched word made the man cower.

“T-the men you s-sent are back, ma’am.”

“Alright. Tell them to bring our guests to our Don’s study in five minutes.”

Narcissa ordered before Bellatrix could and the dark witch whirled on her sister, eyes still blazing. The blonde witch reached out and clasped her oldest sister’s hands, rubbing her thumbs over calloused knuckles. The crime lord would never admit to her right hand how easily she could calm her with such small, simple gestures.

“You shouldn’t show Dromeda how her disappearing act got to you Bella. Remember, calm, level headed you scares the hell out of people more than your furious side could.”

The dark witch scoffed but smiled a little at the teasing wrapped in sound advice. Her Consigliere was right. A hex or two will not solve this problem however tempted she was to just Crucio her middle sister and the mudblood who dared keep her away from family.

“Alright, Cissy. I’m calm. Let’s go and see what we shall do with our wayward lamb.”

Narcissa smiled and smoothed Bellatrix’s appearance before the Don turned and headed to her study. The youngest Black slipped on her icy mask and followed after their leader.

* * *

Hermione was panicking and struggling fruitlessly against her binds as soon as they apparated before a dark, imposing door. Andromeda on the other hand, was still as a statue. Resignation and defeat weighed her whole being down. She knew where they were. She knew what lay behind this door and what happens when you cross its threshold. The door opened and they were shoved firmly into the room but the goons didn’t follow. Instead, both women felt chairs scoop them up and slid them nearer to the fireplace, stopping just a couple paces from it.

“Welcome home, Drommie.”

The low spoken words sent a stab of fear through the youngest witch in the room. For the runaway witch however, it sent a shiver down her back. Oh how she loathed to admit it but she did miss her family.

“Hello, Bella. Cissa.”

The middle sister wasn’t sure why her voice was soft. Was it to soften the punishment she knew was coming? Probably. Raven curls and platinum locks came into view of both bound witches. Hazel eyes darted between the three older women. Hermione was aware of who they were. It was hard to miss even if the youngest Black looked more different than her elder sisters. Andromeda had told her stories of her childhood with the other two women but she never went into detail of their lives as adults.

‘I guess this explains why Andy always subtly avoided my questions.’

The Gryffindor wryly thought and blue eyes snapped to her, narrowing as if they could hear her.

“We can… Ms. Granger. Though I suppose it's Mrs. Black now seeing you are married to our sister.”

Narcissa’s cool voice filled the space among them. The muggle-born blanched at the admission and threw up her mental shields. Bellatrix tutted and moved closer to the younger witch. A taloned hand caressed a now pale face then harshly gripped the chin.

“Your meager shields can’t stand against us mudblood. So I suggest you put them down before… I’m forced to do something drastic.”

Ruby red lips growled as the Don pulled the face in her hand closer. Hermione’s heart was racing. Fear and dread filled her being but at the back of her mind, the proximity of the dark witch had some kind of effect on her.

“Do it, love. Please.”

The librarian heard the middle sister’s voice say pleadingly beside her. Reluctantly, she complied and this apparently brought the crime lord some satisfaction as those lips curled into a slight smirk. The grip on Hermione’s face went away as the eldest in the room went to the second captive.

“You had some gall to run away from your family Andromeda. We searched near and far and lo, and behold. You were right under our noses. Shame on my part really. I should have known.”

Dark curls bounced as the owner shook her head. Charcoal eyes narrowed as they gazed into chocolate ones.

“But what I _cannot_ fathom was your marriage to this _mudblood_!”

The words were hissed as the dark witch turned to hurl the slur at the Gryffindor. Hermione gulped as the final pieces of the puzzle she was trying to solve since their capture slid into place.

“The Black Family. Britain’s biggest Mafia.”

Her whispered words were still loud in the quiet pause that followed Bellatrix’s hiss. This garnered a gleeful cackle from the Don herself, a raised brow from the Consigliere, and another defeated sigh from the once Healer of the family.

“Good that you are aware of who we are filth. At least you didn’t marry an idiot Dromeda.”

“Don’t you call her filth Bella.”

Narcissa’s other eyebrow rose at Andromeda’s fiery snarl. It seems as their wayward sister cared deeply for the mudblood. Bellatrix gritted her teeth as she processed this bit of information. Her eyes met her sister’s blue ones as an idea came to her.

“I can’t do anything to you Drommie but to punish you, I’m going to make your darling wife one of my enforcers.”

The middle sister looked up to her smirking sibling as horror flooded her whole body.

“Bella, no. Please! I’ll do--”

“Anything, sister? Then do not stand in my way this time. Do not get any half cooked ideas in your brain on how to escape this.”

The crime lord snapped at their ex-healer. A gesture to her second in command and the married couple were released of their bonds.

“I’ll start training her myself tomorrow morning, dear sister. Meet us in the practice room and don’t be late. You can use your old room. You know, before you ran away?”

Bellatrix couldn’t help the barb that flew out of her mouth and when she saw the flash of hurt on Andromeda’s face, she was glad. It seems her sister did regret leaving. The head of the family turned around to leave and the Consigliere followed.

“I have your wands. Don’t think you can escape without them sister.”

Those were Narcissa’s parting words as the duo disappeared out the door.

Hermione sagged against her chair at her new reality. Forced into a life of crime and death. She barely registered her wife’s arms wrapping around her as tears fell down her cheeks.  
“I’m so sorry, little witch.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa is concerned and Hermione is about to land in trouble.

Andromeda slowly led her shell shocked wife to where her chambers were once located. Today was a day she expected but hoped to the high heavens wouldn’t come. Not just because she wanted to leave the Black family’s legacy of crime behind but because she knew Hermione would have been dragged along with her one way or the other. It filled the older half with such guilt that it nearly made her want to collapse to the floor or destroy her room but she didn’t give in. The middle sister had to put on a strong front for her beloved witch.

“Love, I need to undress you so we can take a bath. Don’t worry. We don’t need to go out of my room.”

Andromeda’s tone was soft as not to scare the poor woman. The librarian snapped out of her trance and whirled on her wife.

“You-! I thought I was safe with you! I should have known, with how you dodged my attempts to know more about your family!”

The young lion pounded on the older snake’s chest with her fists but she got trapped between strong arms. Hermione instead gripped the lapels of the healer’s robe tightly as fresh tears flowed freely again. Andromeda could do nothing but try to comfort the shorter woman as her world came crashing down around her.

“You are safe with me, Hermione. I will protect you. Even more, now that my family has dragged me back to this.”

Comforting hands stilled and clenched tightly. Yes, she missed her sisters but not the bloodshed, carnage, and chaos that outlined the path they were on. Hermione sniffled as she looked up at her beloved.

“Promise me.”

“Of course I promise you, little witch.”

The taller of the pair leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to tear stained lips. In the back of her mind, a small part of the pureblood wondered if she could protect the muggle-born from all the horrors that tended to result from the reign of Bellatrix. The middle Black shook her head slightly to dispel such thoughts from her mind.

“Let’s go take a warm bath, love.”

Hermione nodded and let the elder witch slowly remove both their robes by hand. Seeing that her younger half didn’t have the will to move yet, Andromeda took her hand and led them to the bathroom.

* * *

"A mudblood among our ranks, Bella? And on the frontlines too. Our people are going to burst a blood vessel. They wouldn't care if she was the smartest of her kind."

As conflicted as Narcissa felt, she was proud her tone remained even. Under the Bellatrix's tutelage, which most likely was a way for her to physically and magically beat their sister's filth of a wife, and in the frontlines, Andromeda would always fear for the safety of Hermione. It was smart really. The Don ensured that their sister remained with her family and the dark witch gets to experiment with an admittedly bright mudblood. But the fact still remains that she was not one of them, that alone causes discontent in the family. Door one gives the top duo of crime the revenge they craved against their sister. Door two presents the reality of what happens when the members find out they, the highest ranking leaders, so casually threw their motto of ‘ _ Toujours Pur’  _ out for the low life spouse of what constitutes as a blood traitor. Well… Do you imagine it would be all sunshine and rainbows? Of fucking course not! 

“Regardless, she’s now a Black by marriage. I’ll just have to beat the mud out of her.”

Bellatrix’s smirking voice interrupted the second in command’s internal conflict. The blonde witch looked up and saw her oldest sister pour her a glass of firewhiskey as she nursed her own. A contemplative silence settled in between the occupants of the Don’s heavily warded office.

“Besides, I think Dromeda does love the girl. It would drive her away if we just did away with the mudblood.”

Narcissa’s head snapped up to the dark witch. The soft spoken words were barely audible to the Consigliere. Did she hear right? Blue eyes blinked at the figure who sat as if she didn’t say anything. The youngest sister took a sip of her drink to better formulate what she wanted to ask of her head of the family.

“You… You don’t mind that Andromeda has someone else to love?”

The Don’s lips pursed in thought. She could choose not to answer but she knew she could trust her right hand. It took a full minute before she answered.

“I… do not. I have no idea if it's because we just got her back or if it's something else, Cissy.”

* * *

The walk to the manor’s training room was a somber one. Hermione was clutching at Andromeda’s arm as the room neared and neared.

“I’ll stay in the room, love. Don’t worry. I promised you, didn’t I? I will not let anything get too far.”

The Slytherin placed her hand on top of the Gryffindor’s clammy ones. Hazel eyes looked at her, misting with unshed tears. The taller witch’s brows furrowed at the sight and gently wiped them away.

“I just hate this, Andy.”

The younger witch’s sentiment was shared. Steeling herself, Andromeda pushed open the doors to the room and walked in with a protective arm curled around the librarian’s waist.

“Well good morning, Drommie. It’s good to know and the muddy know how to be on time.”

Whatever Hermione expected to see, it wasn’t the sight before her. A pureblood wearing muggle clothing was something she would have never concluded. The younger’s eyes ran down the Don’s body and the sight made her throat feel parched. A clearing of the throat made Hermione jump and look around in panic. Behind them was Narcissa, holding two wands.

“We trust you not to do anything stupid… Again… Andromeda.”

That was a clear threat. The middle sister smiled thinly as she took both wands.   
“With you and Bella in the same room? Never.”

“It seems you’ve gained a sharper tongue, sister.”

Andromeda’s eye twitched. Did her elder sister really…? She faced the Don after giving the young lion her wand back.

“Hilarious, Bella. You do know I’m not leaving this room without my  _ wife _ , correct?”

Twirling her wand in her fingers, the crime lord stood up from a plush chair by the far window. She slowly stalked towards the couple and gave her sibling an unreadable expression. Each step made Hermione slink closer to Andromeda. After a tense few seconds of Bellatrix just regarding Andromeda, the eldest rolled her eyes and huffed.

“ _ Fine. _ Go sit in the corner with Cissy.”

The dark witch waves her sisters to the area she just vacated. The middle sister glared at the head of the family as she was beckoned by the advisor. Once the pair were out of earshot, the eldest snake turned her attention to the young lion and gave her a chilling smirk.

“We were going to need a healer anyway.”

Blood drained from Hermione’s face as she glanced at her beloved and the sight she found paled her even further. Andromeda was once again acquainted with the Incarcerous spell. The blonde witch bent her head and murmured something in her elder sister’s ear but the shorter witch was too far away to catch anything but the grim resolution etched on the healer’s visage.

“Oh we are going to have so much  _ fun _ , pet.”


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione faces off with Bellatrix.  
> The Don plans some mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit) Showed the story to a friend and voila! I now have a beta reader :D  
> Thanks to daleeeng123!

“You know how to duel don’t you, pet? I’ll be sorely disappointed if you don’t. You don’t earn the mantle of Brightest Witch of Her Age just by being a bookworm.”

Chocolate eyes watch in horror and apprehension as black clad Bellatrix moved away from Hermione. The Gryffindor’s demeanor relaxed, which was the worst thing she could have done in the presence of the Don. She felt the spell before she heard it.

“Stupefy!”

Hermione was thrown back to the floor with enough force to have slid a few meters.

“Lesson one, pet. Always be on guard.”

The crime lord hissed as she impatiently tapped her booted foot, waiting for the girl to recover. The librarian groaned as she slowly and shakily got to her feet. She somehow knew that was even barely half of the older witch’s power but it still hurt like a bitch. In a haze left by the stunning spell, the young lion didn’t stand a chance against the incoming Expulso. She was once again blown back, only this time, the wall caught her mid flight. The resounding thud echoed as the muggle-born’s body lightly bounced off the wall and landed on the cool floor. Narcissa even winced a little at the sound and sight. Andromeda and her were no strangers to being on the receiving end of their sister’s hexes. Heels slowly clicked their way to the fallen woman and harsh fingers hauled the half conscious head up by light brown hair.

“You better recall the duelling lessons quickly, muddy or else I’m going to be very mad and dear Dromeda might be on the wrong end of my wand. I’m not above to a little Cruciatus curse here and there.”

The abused body shivered as warm lips murmured close to her ear. Shakily, Hermione got up once more and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. The dark witch let go of her captive as she felt the Langlock jinx overtake her tongue. The younger witch used the chance to put some distance between her and the Don. The crime lord moved her jaw a few times after she undid the spell.

“Very clever, pet. Nice to see you using that brain of yours. Now, let’s continue. Diffindo!”

Hermione barely raised a shield in time resulting in a long gash on her forearm. The Gryffindor cried out as she cradled her arm and glanced at her wife. Andromeda was struggling against her bindings but the wand trained on the bound Black kept her from using her own wand to escape.

“Eyes on me, mudblood!”

Bellatrix snarled as she sent a Reducto to the injured woman. Barely dodging the curse sent her way, Hermione gritted her teeth and countered with her own Bombarada. To her surprise, the eldest snake didn’t move but just casted a Protego. The muggle-born watched in awe as her spell exploded upon the shield. Smoke rose from the impact and obscured her opponent from sight. The young witch’s hairs stood on end as her eyes darted around for any sign of the raven haired witch. Suddenly, a large constrictor snake came into her view and before she could cast a spell, the snake wrapped itself around her with lightning speed, essentially serving as a full body bind. Hermione struggled as the animal steadily increased its pressure and her neck was slowly being crushed. But as quickly as the snake attacked, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Gryffindor fell to her knees, clutching at her neck.

“I win, muddy. Although I have to hand it to you. Your Bombarda was good. I felt a little of its force.”

Slow clapping accompanied the reveal of Bellatrix from the smoke.

“That means I won’t have to work too hard in training you.”

The Don brushed herself off and waved to her Consigliere, signifying that today’s training was done. The blonde advisor released their sibling of her binds and Andromeda immediately ran to Hermione’s side and began healing her.

“We have business to attend to but I expect you both to be present for lunch.”

The dark witch departed with the blonde in tow, leaving the couple to the aftermath of the younger’s beatdown.

* * *

Hermione sat in the bathtub, hugging her knees as Andromeda gently cleaned her of the morning’s duel. Both said nothing even as the middle Black coaxed the younger witch out of the water to dry her off. The taller woman sighed as she led the librarian to bed. The former made the latter sit as she tried to tame the young lion’s mane. She was almost done braiding light brown hair before the silence was broken.

“That wasn’t the worse she could have done, was it?”

The small voice sounded strained. Fair, given that she was choked by a snake. Andromeda moved to kneel in front of Hermione and held shaking hands firmly.

“It wasn’t, love. She held back some. But I know my sister. You impressed her today and that will work to your advantage.”

“Are you alright Andy? I saw you bound and being held at wandpoint by Narcissa.”

Hazel eyes looked down in worry at the Slytherin and that made the older half chuckle.

“You duelled with the most fearsome witch in the country and you’re worried about me?”

“Well, if you put it that way..”

Hermione blushed as she gave her wife a little smile. It in turn made Andromeda smile as well. It was the first smile on the younger woman’s lips since their kidnapping. At the thought though, the middle sister’s smile turned upside down. She wrapped her arms around the shorter witch’s waist, mindful of injuries she just healed. A muffled declaration came from her as she nuzzled her face into the chest of the seated lion.

“I love you, little witch.”

* * *

Lunch with the top crime duo was… Uneventful at least. The sisters conversed as if she weren’t there despite efforts from the middle sibling to include her. Thankfully, it was a short affair. Andromeda excused the both of them from the table but not before Bellatrix gave her last orders of the pair for the day, as she would be occupied later.

“Andromeda, you show muddy around the manor and familiarize her with where she is allowed and who she should avoid. I don’t need to tell you how the members would react if they saw her without one of us.”

At the reminder of the fact they were stuck in a place crawling with purists who would kill her on sight, Hermione grimaced and tightened her hold on the taller witch’s arm.

“Yes, Bella. I know and I will teach her.”

The answer came through gritted teeth as the healer turned on her heel and guided the shorter woman out of the Don’s private dining room.

As soon as the married pair were out of sight, Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her dark sister. She had a feeling the duo who just left were about to walk into trouble orchestrated by the crime lord.

“Andromeda has less influence now with the family with the stunt she pulled.”

“Yes, that is true. Your point, dear Cissy?”

Bellatrix wiped her lips with the table napkin and turned to her blonde sister. Something must have shown in the Don’s eyes that gave away her plan.

“Some lower member you do not like will see them and attack them, am I correct?”

A wide grin formed on the crime lord's face.

“This is one of the reasons you’re my Consigliere, baby sis.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione watches and discovers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda hate how this chap came out but eh...

It was obvious Andromeda would do anything for Hermione and with her past, anything could range from doing small things for the librarian to actually maiming or worse, killing anyone who would hurt her wife. Although she didn’t expect having to find out how far she’d be willing to take the devotion so soon. A lower member she immediately recognized as one from the Crabbe line stepped out from a dark corner of the long hallway. She saw the look in the goon’s eyes and the drawn wand. Immediately knew this was a confrontation that will result in, at best, an injured goon. At worst though? The middle sister did not want Hermione witnessing that.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the blood traitor and her little mudblood bitch.”

The pudgy man growled in what he assumed was an intimidating manner. To Andromeda, it was just like a kid trying to scare an adult. She stepped in front of the shorter witch, shielding Hermione as she drew her own wand.  
“Now, now Crabbe. I may have lost my standing in the eyes of the family but I still have my duelling skills and they are still far above yours.”

The younger witch glanced up to Andromeda. The older witch didn’t just share physical traits with her elder sister but mannerism as well. Andromeda’s words made the rotund wizard angrier.

“You dare insult me, mudlover?! I’ll fucking show you! The Don will thank me for killing you and your whore!”

A blast of blue light was the healer’s only warning. She casted Protego in the nick of time as the Reducto curse bounced off the shield and hit the wall. A growl escaped Andromeda’s lips as she sent a Confrigo at the wizard but it was dodged, barely. The lowly goon took cover behind the corner he lurked at and blasted blindly with a Disintegration curse. It missed the witches by a meter and Andromeda retaliated with a Flagrante curse to the wall which hid the wizard from her. Once the spell did its job and heated the wall, Crabbe jumped out like… Well. Like someone lit his ass on fire. As soon as the low ranking member was out in the open, the healer casted Sectumsempra and this curse hit the target perfectly. Cuts appeared simultaneously all over the body of Crabbe, pulling an agonized cry from him which brought more Mafia members and the Don and Consigliere out to the hallway. The members all had their wands out.

“Put away your wands ladies and gents.”

The crime lord drawled as she strode to the fallen wizard. She looked down at him and nudged him with a heel clad foot and the body weakly groaned.

“Somebody get this weakling out of my sight.”

Bellatrix snapped her fingers and two wizards hesitantly moved forward and aided their fallen comrade, gingerly carrying him away to the hospital ward of the manor. The head of the family turned to the members present and glared at them.

“Do something idiotic like that again and you’ll be tossed out like trash. Understood?”

The gathered lower ranking members glanced at the perceived blood traitor and slowly, warily nodded.

“Good now leave!” The crime lord snarled and all dispersed immediately. She glanced at Andromeda, giving her sibling who had suspicion written all over her face, a smirk and headed to her office.

“Bloody lunatic.”

The middle sister muttered, not caring if the blonde Mafiosa who stayed behind heard her. The healer scooped her wife into her arms, bridal style and hurried to their quarters.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was underwater. Everything was hazy and she couldn’t focus. She vaguely felt Andromeda gently place her on their bed and climb into it. Her brain couldn’t process the words being murmured in her ear as she was still processing what the hell happened. She knew Andromeda was only protecting her. She knew and accepted that. What she didn’t accept was the part of her that relished in the retaliation of the older witch against that man. That part liked the agonized cry from the goon’s lips and his wounded and defeated form. That part scared Hermione. It made her fear what it meant and how Andromeda would react to it. Finally finding the strength to move, the younger witch twisted to face the older one and hugged her tightly.

“Andy, I--”

The Gryffindor inhaled deeply as she considered how to put into words the thoughts in her head. Andromeda just soothingly caressed the shorter woman’s face as she watched the bookworm struggle for words.

“Do you want me to read your thoughts, love?”

Hermione bit her lip at this. She was scared of how the Slytherin would react but she had never actively kept secrets from her. Hermione slowly nodded to the suggestion.  
“Please don’t leave me for it, my love.”

Andromeda frowned at this. What could warrant such words from her young wife? Nevertheless, she nodded and placed a kiss on Hermione’s lips for good measure.

“You are not getting rid of me that easily.”

Andromeda smirked playfully and the sight calmed Hermione down but only marginally. The younger witch exhaled softly and lowered her mental barriers.

“Go ahead, Andy.”

Andromeda slowly probed the thoughts of her worried wife. After about a minute, she withdrew and hugged the young witch tightly, who in turn buried her face into the elder’s chest.

“Hermione, sweetie. You’re married to someone who grew up in violence. I’m not going to leave you because something like that. Bloody hell, Bella is worse but I still love her.”

Andromeda assured as she placed a kiss on the top of Hermione’s head. The librarian just slowly nodded, still not entirely at peace with the dark part of her.

“Besides, I did it for you but I still liked it.”

The elder witch quietly admitted. She long had come to terms with that part of her. You don’t stay in this family for almost your entire life and not have a dark side to you. Hermione looked up to Andromeda with surprise in her hazel eyes.

“Don’t worry about it any longer, little witch.”

The Slytherin kissed the younger Gryffindor softly at first but then deepened it after a few seconds. Hermione kissed back, a small moan escaping her. The pair separated when the need for air arose.

“Let me take your mind off of those things, my love.”


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tries to wake Hermione up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever smut scene so please. Educate me if you want to XD

Andromeda woke with the sun the following morning and she stretched as she slowly shifted as not to wake her sleeping partner up from her fitful slumber. It pleased the elder witch that she could still make her wife forget all her thoughts once they made love. Sitting up, Andromeda lightly ran her fingers through light brown curls and just silently observed the sleeping librarian. Hermione looked less stressed when asleep. Even before they got forcefully coerced into the family, the younger witch still exhumed stress back then. Be it from managing the library or going on trips to acquire texts to add to her collection. They never tell you that half the time, wizarding texts are often found in areas spelled to keep anyone from entering and retrieving them. It was often dangerous but to Hermione, it was worth it. A small pop interrupted the middle Black’s musings and she looked to her side to see one of Bellatrix’s personal house elves.

“Forgive Monry mistress Andromeda but mistress Bellatrix sents I to reminds you of training, mistress.” The poor elf shook as he looked down at the floor. Andromeda sighed and stood up straighter.

“Tell Bella we will be along shortly, Monry.” She dismissed the elf who went with a pop. Turning to Hermione, Andromeda gently shook the shorter woman awake. To her surprise, Hermione just grumbled and swatted at the general direction of her wife. Narrowing her eyes, Andromeda smirked and leaned down, trailing feather light kisses on the hickey covered neck and down naked shoulders, her hand snaking to cup the younger witch’s breast. Hazel eyes fluttered open and a soft whimper escaped Hermione as teeth sharply nipped at her pulse point. The Gryffindor’s eyes zeroed in on her wife and Andromeda chuckled lowly.   
“Wake up, little witch.” The purred words sent a flood of arousal to Hermione’s core. She growled lowly and fisted dark brown locks and kissed the older witch hungrily. Not to be outdone, Andromeda nipped at the younger’s lower lip and slipped her tongue inside once Hermione moaned. Hermione’s fingernails traced a path of light red marks on Andromeda’s back and the older witch pulled away with a wet pop, pulling a whine of disappointment from her wife.

“Sorry to leave you wanting, love but I don’t want Bella barging in here to drag our asses out.” The taller witch chuckled and placed her hand on the shorter’s hip.

“Well, tell her your busy Andy.  _ Please. _ ” Hermione begged lowly into Andromeda’s ear, making the hand on her hip dig the nails into soft flesh. The older woman couldn’t stop the growl that came out of her throat. A quick summon of her wand and the door was now sufficiently warded for everyone else. Only Bellatrix and Narcissa could remove those aside from herself and it would take her siblings a few moments, but a few moments nonetheless. Replacing her wand back, Andromeda now focused her full attention on her wife. She let her hands wander over the flesh she had thoroughly mapped yet could never get enough of. The body beneath Andromeda shivered and legs wrapped around her waist.

“I can’t ever get enough of you, love.” The murmured words were still loud in the room even if they were accompanied by Hermione’s heavy breathing.

“Show me then, Andy.” A dare and one Andromeda would gladly take. Her hands cupped the Gryffindor’s breasts and pinched already stiffening nipples between her fingers. Hermione arched into warm and teasing hands. Andromeda leaned down and took one nub into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and making Hermione moan and dig her nails into the elder’s shoulders. Chocolate eyes glanced up at the younger’s face, eyes closed, mouth partly open and panting softly. Andromeda smirked and lightly dragged her teeth over the nipple, earning her a gasp for Hermione.

‘Eyes on me, Hermione.’ Andromeda’s command echoed in Hermione’s head and the latter forced her eyes open and on her wife. The snake released the sensitive nub from her mouth with a lewd pop and transferred her focus on the other all while she raked her nails on the inner thigh of the lion below her. Andromeda brushed her fingers against the wet heat of Hermione’s center and the latter’s hips bucked up to push teasing digits in. The elder’s throat rumbled with a chuckle as she slowly sank two fingers into the younger. Hermione moaned loudly and dragged her nails down Andromeda’s back, making the taller woman release the nipple in her 

mouth and hiss in pleasure. Chocolate eyes now almost black with lust narrowed and the Slytherin set a fast and hard pace. The Gryffindor's hips moved to match the pace, quickly climbing up to her peak. A thumb pressing down on her clit was Hermione’s undoing. She came on Andromeda’s fingers with a cry. The shorter witch was panting heavily, eyes trained on the taller one as the latter slowly brought her fingers to her mouth and sensually licked them clean. Hermione whimpered at the sight and Andromeda grinned.

“Definitely worth Bella’s wrath.” She muttered and snuggled against her wife. A loud banging however interrupted the couple’s post lovemaking cuddle. The middle Black groaned as she sat up while Hermione pulled the covers over her nude form.

“Dromeda, open the bloody door or I will blast it down.” Came the angry voice of Bellatrix. A wave of Andromeda’s wand got rid of the wards and threw the door open for her sister, not caring at all if she was unclothed at the moment. The oldest Black stormed in and slammed the door behind her, ready to hex her younger sibling but stopped short at the sight of her.

“I see why you forgot I had to train your wife this morning, sister dear.” Bellatrix’s eyes scanned Andromeda’s exposed body before forcibly moving her gaze to the lump hiding under the covers beside her.

“I got a little distracted.” The younger sister shrugged and got up from the bed. Charcoal eyes followed her as she went to their wardrobe.

“We won’t take long Bella, I promise. Now, can we have some semblance of privacy?” Andromeda glared as she withdrew clothes for her and Hermione. Licking her lips, Bellatrix huffed and went out of the room without a word, slamming the door behind her. Turning to the still hiding form of Hermione, she pulled down the covers a bit.

“Let’s wash up before we go, alright love?” Hermione nodded and got out of bed, padding after Andromeda towards the bathroom, mentally preparing herself for her training session with the fearsome Don.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is thrown a tidbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain and muse said yeet all of a sudden.

“My love, let me cast a charm over it please?” Hermione softly whined as she walked besides Andromeda, pulling up the collar of her shirt fruitlessly. Why the older witch would parade the marks she made in front of her sisters, she didn’t know. Andromeda, for her part, looked and felt proud at the claim she staked. She didn’t want to decipher the looks her older sister gave her that morning, not yet. She knew her standing with her siblings was still tumultuous at the very best. Trying to slide back into their arms right now would most likely result in her wife’s increased punishment. Shaking her head free of those thoughts, Andromeda sent a mischievous smile to Hermione.

“I’d rather you not, love. Your neck looks like a masterpiece.” Andromeda laughed as Hermione punched her arm.

“Yeah, to you maybe. Your sisters might get pissed off even more with me.” The shorter witch grumbled. The taller one hummed at this. It was a valid point. The pair came to a stop before the doors to the training room. Andromeda turned to face Hermione and drew her wand, casting a charm to hide the marks she was the author of.

“I’m not healing those though.” The Black sister murmured into the ear of her wife as she pushed the doors open.

* * *

“You caught them in bed, Bella?” A disbelieving blonde eyebrow rose at the words of the head of the family. Bellatrix huffed and rolled her eyes at her youngest sister.

“Do I have to spell it out for you, baby sis?” An irritated retort came from the Don’s lips as she fidgeted ever so slightly in her corner chair of the training room. The motion didn’t escape sharp blue eyes.

“The point in telling me this, sister?” The crime lord stilled and looked out the window which gave her a view into her manor’s gardens. A good moment passed by, prompting Narcissa to sit on the arm of the chair, decorum be damned, and caressed the taut shoulders of her oldest sibling. Bellatrix sighed softly and leaned into the form of her Consigliere.

“It didn’t bother me at all, Cissa. Why does thinking, knowing, what Andromeda does with that mudblood not bother me at all?” Bellatrix all but growled into the dress of Narcissa. The confession stunned and stumped the blonde sister. Before she could offer any kind of reassurance to her raven haired sibling, the doors opened and in came the aforementioned pair. The Consigliere’s eyes narrowed at them as she stood up and smoothed her dress. Bellatrix followed suit and sauntered to meet the two half way.

“About time you showed your faces.” The crime lord drawled as she drew out and twirled her wand in a way only the Black sisters could recognize as an agitated gesture. Andromeda reassuringly squeezed Hermione’s shoulder and gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek as she headed to where Narcissa was without being prompted.

“So I heard the reason why you two were late, Drommie.” Narcissa’s voice murmured at a level only the two of them would hear. Andromeda leaned against the windowsill and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Yes, so what?” The words were grunted and the Consigliere faced the healer and any words that she was about to form were stilled at the sight of the middle sister. Andromeda was relaxed, radiant and had hickies on her neck. Ice blue flickered to chocolate.

“And I presume those are on display just for the hell of it?” Andromeda glanced at Narcissa and subtly smirked.

“Why yes, baby sis. Jealous?” The youngest Black straightened and ignored her elder sister for the rest of the session.

* * *

Bellatrix just circled the younger woman and Hermione kept in pace with the elder, having learned from the first duel never to relax around her when her wand was out. The librarian had her own wand trained on the Don, patiently waiting for her to make the first move.

“So, how was my little sister, muddy?” The taunting tone made the lion bristle and her fingers tightened around the wood.

“That is none of your concern Bellatrix.” Hermione hissed as she threw a Stupefy with a quick flick of her wrist. But the Don saw it anyway and put up a shield in time.

“Did I hit a nerve, pet?” The raven haired witch cackled and retaliated with a Flipendo jinx. Hermione dodged and sent a full body bind curse back. It was still blocked effortlessly.

“How does my leftovers taste hmm mudpet?” The words froze Hermione and the darker part of her slowly came out to play.

“That’s low even for the biggest crime lord.” Hermione growled and threw an entrail expelling curse. Bellatrix couldn’t bring up a shield in time so she rolled out of the way and did another of her cackles.

“Yes mudblood! Use that anger!” A Bedazzling hex blinded Hermione and Bellatrix used this to her advantage. She sneaked up behind the incapacitated witch, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders and pressing a dagger to her neck.

“Never just rely on your wand, pet.” Bellatrix whispered in Hermione’s ear, causing the latter to shiver. The young lion slackened in the hold to show her defeat. This made the Don nod in approval and she let the light haired witch go.

“For the record, I never lie. Us Blacks always have had a bond that is deeper than normal sibling bonds.” The Don sauntered over to her younger sisters, leaving the librarian staring at her back in disbelief and confusion. Bellatrix reached her sisters and she glared at the middle Black.

“Next time I’m not excusing you and your wife for some morning sex. Let’s go baby sis.” The crime duo left the room and Andromeda went to her wife, who looked like she was trying to solve another problem.

“Love? Are you alright?” Andromeda took the younger witch’s free hand and caressed the knuckles.

“Andy, we need to talk.” Those words were never a good thing coming from anyone. Andromeda frowned but acquiesced to the request. She wordlessly led the younger witch back to their chambers. Once in the safety of their room, Andromeda casted silencing charms.

“Now what did you want to talk about, little witch?” Hermione sat on the bed and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. It took the young witch a moment to put together the words she wanted to say to the elder.

“How… How close are you to your sisters? And don’t hold anything back, please.” Andromeda frowned. What could have Bellatrix told her wife?

“What do you want to know, love?”


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione bares her teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shockingly, this flowed freely. leave some reviews plz!

“Bellatrix taunted me earlier, implying she had you first in a… Sexual way.” Andromeda’s breath caught in her throat and her whole body froze. Her lips struggled in forming words to say to Hermione. She didn’t want to lie but she also didn't want to lose the young witch. The silence that enveloped the room was telling and the librarian wasn’t that inept at reading body language. The way Andromeda looked anywhere but her was an obvious clue to what she feared.   
“She wasn’t lying.” The statement was delivered in a voice void of any emotion. Hermione got up and moved to leave the room.

“Hermione wait--” Andromeda gripped her wrist firmly but it was yanked back so fast, you’d think the Black’s touch was scalding. The reaction was not entirely unexpected but part of the older half still hoped that her young wife’s reaction wouldn’t be this severe. Hermione wouldn’t even look at Andromeda.

“I-I need to be alone. P-please.” The Gryffindor’s hand had already wrenched the door open and she flew out like she was being chased.

“Hermione, it's not safe to be alone!” But it was for nothing. Hermione was already gone.

* * *

Hermione somehow found her way outside, to the manor’s beautiful, sprawling garden. She was unsure how she got out without meeting opposition from any of the manor’s occupants but she was thankful nonetheless. The soft crunching of grass underneath her soles was a nice sound to drown out her thoughts. She didn’t want to think of the not-so-secret fact that she uncovered. Well… To be fair, it was thrown to her like it was a hot potato. Her legs had accidentally carried her to a sizable tree and she gratefully sat under its shade. Hermione stared at the blooming flowers that were in view as her hands idly picked at the grass.

She loved the middle Black, truly. But what is one’s proper response to knowing your spouse had engaged in an incestuous relationship with her eldest sibling? Did it extend to their youngest? Were all three involved with each other before Andromeda ran away? Did this happen often? Why did it happen at all? All questions and no answers made the purveyor of knowledge annoyed and it elicited a low growl from her. The young lion took her frustrations out on the hapless blades within reach.

“I would appreciate it if you didn’t destroy my gardens, muddy.” That damned voice that made her feel multiple things at the same time. The prevailing of which was anger at this moment. Unaware of what she was doing, Hermione had covertly picked up a stone by her side and without warning, flung it with all of her strength towards the Don. It was a valiant effort but you don’t become the head of the biggest Mafia Britain has ever seen and not have near inhuman reflexes. With just a tilt of the raven haired head, the stone sailed past harmlessly. This made the already on edge Gryffindor reach for her wand.

“I wouldn’t do that, pet. You still have a lot to learn before you can actually fling a curse at me and effectively land it.” Bellatrix tutted as she went to lean against the tree trunk.

“Come to gloat? Or drop some more shocking news on me?” Hermione huffed and turned her back to the dark witch, currently not caring if she was in a vulnerable position.

“I take it Drommie told you?” Even if the young witch could see her, the smirk was audible on the head Black’s voice.

“Silence is as good an answer as any.” Hermione snarked to Bellatrix.

“Oh the kitty bares its claws. I’m shaking.” The dark witch patted the light brown curls of the younger witch, which resulted in getting swatted by the said witch. The crime lord just laughed and took her hand back.

“Regardless. Andromeda is your only safety net here. Would you really burn bridges with her over that?” Bellatrix casually asked, as if the information she dropped earlier at training was not a big thing.

“Over th-- We’re talking about you taking my wife,  _ your sister _ , sexually! It’s a big fucking thing, Black!” For a moment, the muggleborn forgot she was talking to the most feared witch in Britain, getting up and facing the dark witch with fire in her eyes and her hand itching for her wand. Bellatrix was unperturbed at the outburst though.

“Incest is painfully common in pureblood families, muddy. I suppose you wouldn’t know that though.” With an angry snarl, Hermione grabbed the lapels of Bellatrix’s robe and shoved her against the tree.

“Forgetting my blood,  _ what fucking reason would you have to sleep with your sister? _ ” This side of the young lion made the elder snake’s lips curl into a smirk. She licked her lips before grabbing Hermione’s wrists and pulling her close. The Don leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

“If you must know, pet, it was love.” The proximity made the light haired witch shiver but then the words sank in and she pulled away indignantly.

“ _ Love? _ ” She hissed as she moved further away from the raven haired witch.

“You have a twisted sense of love, Bellatrix.” The elder witch chuckled and fixed her appearance.

“I suppose I do. My family has always twisted everything they touch into something darker.” Hermione was stunned at the somber statement said with a hint of sadness.

“Next time, don’t be so bloody loud with your thoughts, pet. I’ve got work to do.” And with that, Hermione was once again alone.

* * *

“Hermione! There you are love.” Andromeda ran towards the shorter woman who was curled underneath a young oak tree. She kneeled down beside her and hugged her. As much as Andromeda wanted to chase after Hermione earlier, she knew it would only have resulted in nothing conducive to their problem. The taller witch breathed in relief once she felt the shorter wrap her arms around her waist.

“Are you alright?” Andromeda pushed Hermione back and inspected her all over for any sign that she wasn’t, physically.

“Bellatrix found me earlier.” The words were so quiet that Andromeda almost missed them.

“What did she do?!” Came the panicked question. Hermione just patted the elder’s hand and she pulled her down to sit with her. Andromeda sat without a fight.

“Shockingly, it was me who got physical with her.” Hermione admitted as she threaded their fingers together. The middle Black snorted at this.

“She does make one want to kill her.” Andromeda mumbled but it was still heard. Hermione admonished her through a slap on the arm.

“Evil crime head or not, she’s your sister. Your family.” Hermione couldn’t fight the small smile on her lips at her wife’s words though. It was true.

“So… What did she do to make you snap?” Andromeda looked at Hermione with curiosity and worry. The young witch bit her lip and looked away from the elder’s stare.

“She asked me if I was willing to alienate you  _ just because  _ of the family fact I got served.” There was a scowl on the Gryffindor’s face and it made the Slytherin a little nervous.

“And what did you say?”

“Long story short, I asked why she did… That. She told me it was because of love.” Andromeda’s eyes unwillingly misted and she hurriedly dabbed at them before Hermione noticed. Just in time too because the younger half turned to her.

“Is… Is that true, Andy? No. That’s the wrong way of putting it.” Hermione frowned and fiddled with her shoelaces, racking her brain for the right way to voice the thought in her head.

“Do you still love your sister like that?” The light haired witch’s voice was timid and didn’t raise her head. The grip on her hand tightened.

“Would you believe me if I said I still do love my sisters in that way but I also love you just as much and couldn’t bear the thought of you leaving?” Hermione frowned at the plural word but Andromeda’s voice sounded so vulnerable that it made Hermione look up at her. Even if Andromeda had schooled her features into a neutral mask, Hermione could still see the fear and worry there.

_ ‘Am I willing to leave Andy over this?’  _ The younger witch thought and deep in her heart, she knew the answer.

_ She wouldn’t leave her wife for anything. _

“I believe you, my love.” The lion cupped her snake’s face and kissed her soundly, not minding the tears now flowing freely.


End file.
